Loveless and Hatred
by XxX4ev3rXxX
Summary: Strength and courage....is that enough to overcome the difficulties and memories past to learn to love again? Belphegor x OC
1. Chapter 1 Mess

**Hii minna-san i'm partly new to this site and this is my first story ever written...I know I am a terrible writer but please bear with me for the time being...I'd appreciate all reviews given and hope to become a better writer...If you have any criticism for me I'd be willing to take it.. As well if the characters are oc/ooc or even mary-sueish please tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mess

Alexis smiled slightly, as she entered his room. It was always a mess, no matter how many times she had cleaned it. No matter how many times she had told him to keep it clean. It always ended up the same way. She sighed slightly before once again going to clean the mess.

"Prince," She murmured; as she picked up a pile of books scattered across the floor. Suddenly a door slammed from below, by the force of the slam she knew that he was back.

"….Sama, welcome home." Alexis laughed softly; Jenny was once again sucking up to him. Then she heard a vase break, or what sounded like a vase.

"……Sama!! What are you doing? That is your mother's favorite vase!" Then the scrambling of feet as she knew Jenny was getting a broom.

"Who cares? She isn't even here, she's also not going to come back for a long time anyways." Alexis smiled grimly, He must have done something.

"Get me some grapes," From his voice she could tell that he was mad.

"A…At once," Jasper, the butler. Now at this time she had finished cleaning half of the room; at least she could see the floor now. The thunder of footsteps up the stairs made it clear he was coming. Then the slam of the door opening and the murderous aura from behind her; she didn't pause.

"Welcome home Belphegor-sama." She said turning slightly; then returning to the bed cleaning up.

"What the hell are you doing here." He snarled.

"Cleaning up my prince's room." She responded.

"Well get the hell out." He threw an arm pointing at the door. She stopped and then turned towards him regarding him silently; then she bowed.

"At once Belphegor-sama." Then she bowed and proceeded her way out, but then suddenly a hand stopped her. With cold eyes she stared at him now; she knew what was coming.

"What did you take." He snarled once again.

"Nothing Belphegor-sama." He regarded her, his face murderous, he took the clothes from her and threw them on the ground.

"Don't touch my clothes again." He walked up to her, being a foot taller then her she had to look up.

"I am a maid Belphegor-sama, I have to clean, which means I have to take your clothes". Out of all the maids in the house people regarded her as the most stupid for standing up to Belphegor.

"And I am the Prince, and I do not want you near anything of mine." He grabbed her neck,

"Do you understand." Then he threw her out and slammed the door behind her.

"Bastard," She hissed reaching for her neck. It was stinging now, and she noticed some blood on her neck. Quickly she reached for her neck, to find a small wound, a small slit, as if from a wire. She walked back towards her room covering it. If others were to notice, they would find out that she had been with Belphegor-sama again. And that thought itself was scaring.


	2. Chapter 2Ba'al

Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Hi again, chapter 2 of my horrid story, once again please help and review?? puppy eyes

* * *

Chapter 2- Vongola Family

Alexis awoke, with a woozy feeling in her stomach, something had happened. She quickly scrambled out of bed and put on a robe, she then quietly snuck out of the shared room with two other maids. Looking back to check if they awoke; they seemed to be fast asleep she silently closed the door again and then walked out into the hall. Looking down, she noticed that the kitchen room lights were still on. Then she heard some voices,

"Have you succeeded in your mission Levi." Alexis gasped slightly, it was the Varie; but what she wondered would they be here. She knew for certain that usually the Varie would hold their meetings elsewhere, they knew that the Vandicare was always keeping an eye on Belphegor.

"Not yet Xanxus-sama, but I will have it done soon." She heard a grunt from who she presumed to be Squalo.

"What is it Squalo," She heard Xanxus ask apparently annoyed.

"Nothing Xanxus-sama." Then Silence. And chairs being pushed back.

"I want the mission finished by the end of tomorrow Lavi." "Understood." With that she heard them leave, and the next moment she noticed Belphegor. He was apparently annoyed at something and then she noticed him looking up. A few seconds later she felt a hand pulling her back.

"What the hll are you doing you bch." It was Belphegor and she was thrown against the wall, her neck stinging once more from the earlier wound and the pressure he was putting on her throat.

"N….Nothing Belphegor-….sama…." She coughed and saw the blood splatter out all over his hand. He grinned, and she remembered slightly his insanity when it came to blood.

"really now…." He grinned even more, then decided on the better of it and let her go. She fell onto the ground coughing harder now. He leaned over her.

"I'm making this clear one last time. Don't ever come near me again or anything related to me….Do you hear me?" When he didn't hear a response from her he frowned and slapped her across her face.

"Y….Yes…..Belphegor….sama" She winced from the pain, then she felt her face being drawed up. She looked into Belphegor's once more grinning face.

"Good." Then he let her go and walked off, presumably to his room leaving her with fresh new bruises. She carried herself back to her room being as silent as she could. She would not weep though for she knew that Belphegor was being the same as before.

* * *

In the past, Belphegor was always the same, he was always the same person no matter his age. Alexis was one of the oldest maids in the house, being brought into the Prince's family at a very young age. She had come when her mother had left her on the street at only a few months to be picked up by Belphegor's father and adopted as a maid. At two she had begun her training, with few lessons. Even though at her very young age she had shown much talent and brightness. That was when she first met Balphegor He was always very quiet back then, but he was a person who liked to grin. He grinned for everything, especially whenever blood was involved. She found that out the hard way, the way everyone else found out; through murder. Balphegor was always annoyed at his brother, even though they were twins Balphegor was the youngest, that made him annoyed. Because his brother Ba'al was a few breaths older, it meant that he was a few breaths ahead on being the prince. Alexis was the one always playing with Ba'al and because of that she was the one to always notice his displeasure at his brother, till one day he snapped.

Alexis looked down the path to see Ba'al. Today he had promised to go feed the ducks with her and it was almost time. Seeing Ba'al early for once made her feel happy inside; she ran quickly towards him waving her arms. But at the sight of Balphegor she stopped.

"What is wrong with you Belphegor!" She heard Ba'al yell.

"Nothing…yet, it is better to ask what is wrong with you Ba'al."

"What are you saying?" Ba'al took a step back to reveal Balphegor's grinning face.

"Just….this…" And then suddenly he leapt towards him a knife in hand. Alexis screamed and ran towards him; unfortunately she was to late. Ba'al was on the ground, his face covered by his bangs, his blood slowly seeping out of him from his chest. The knife was still in place.

"Ba'al!!" She screamed and ran towards him falling on her knees beside him.

"Ba'al…Ba'al!!" She shook him, but she knew it was no use…..he was dead. With tears pouring out of her eyes she looked at Belphegor with hatred brimming inside of her.

"Why….Why Belphegor….." She held Ba'al close to her as if shielding him from the monster known as his brother. Belphegor grinned even more now.

"I thought he was a cockroach." He simply stated and he leaned towards her, She looked away squeezing her eyes shut and clutching Ba'al even closer. She heard the tear of skin and saw him take the knife out, dripping with blood; the blood of his brother.

"Should I kill you to?" He asked laughing his face was filled with excitement, for the first time she noticed his clothes, it was filled with blood.

"Belphegor…." For some reason she was lured to touch his clothes, it was as if her body did not want to believe this. She hesitantly took the end of his blood stained shirt into her hand. Belphegor smirked,

"You're not dreaming woman." Then he grabbed it away and walked back towards the castle laughing, leaving Alexis and his now dead corpse of his brother.

Several days past, seemingly none of the staff acted as if they have never even known a Ba'al, and it was just a few days ago that he was the one relieving all of their stresses with entertaining jokes or helping them out with whatever they were doing. Now-a-days they were continuing with their jobs, but no one was speaking to anyone. Alexis herself had locked herself in the attic, refusing to come out, even for meals. It was up to the head maid to deal with these sort of situations and even she did not do anything about it. The head maid, no matter how strict she may seem or frightening, she knew that Alexis needed time, and so she left her.

A week had past and now Alexis had finally decided to come out; her face was still stained with tears from all her previous crying, and her hair was messy; during those days of sorrow she had not bothered to take care of herself, all she did was curl up and then slept, for the whole seven days. She was paler now, and much skinnier, since she was very skinny in the beginning the weight that she had lost from fasting made her look as though she was a living corpse. The maids; butlers; cooks; anything at all seemingly dealing with staff took her as an abomination from the way she dressed that they left her as she was. They stayed away…till finally the head maid had decided to do something about it. Enough was enough.

"ALEXIS" The head maid Nursa yelled. Then a sober smelly Alexis made her appearance from the other side of the living room.

"What is it." Her voice was so soft, so emotionless; it seemingly reminded her of a graveyard.

"Take a shower; change your clothes; and get ready for the feast we are having tonight. The 9th boss is coming in honor of our Lady's birthday. Because of this, we are to be serving the most highest person in the mafia. This is a most enjoyable feast indeed." She said haughtly; Alexis looked up in sorrow.

"Does he know about Ba'al." She asked; her eyes clouded.

"How am I supposed to know these things. Anyways get ready." She pointed at the direction of the washrooms.

"I'm not attending." Alexis answered.

"What are you saying. Well who cares what you are saying, get dressed; this is an order."

"I said I'm not going." Alexis said again; this time much louder.

"Don't use that tone with me; you are going, whether you like it or not. Now go!" Nursa was getting annoyed,

"I" She started, "Am," her voice got louder "Not," this time her voice shook with anger. "Going," She clenched her fists to maintain herself, looking down at the ground so that her bangs would shield her tears. Suddenly the sound of skin against skin was heard, Alexis hit the ground holding her cheek and looked up at the head maid with hateful eyes.

"Go back to your room and then think about what you have done right now; then go get dressed. No matter what you are attending the feast, if you don't I will go up there myself and drag you down; I'll whip you if I must, but you are going." Nursa lowered her arm, dragged the now sobbing girl and threw her toward the stairs.

"Get going you worthless trash." Then she walked away, leaving Alexis feeling worse then she was before.

A few moments past, the sounds of her sobbing were carried throughout the hall, no matter who had heard it, no one bothered to go looking for the noise. At last Alexis stopped her sobbing; she made her way towards the bathroom and washed her hair; then proceeding to clense herself. She looked down at all the bruises and scars left behind from where she had decided to hurt herself. She looked at her wrists, they were sliced thin, from a knife; whenever the water or her tears had dropped on it it stung. After the shower she proceeded over to her room avoiding all eyes that landed on her when she entered. All talk ceased; all noise stopped. Only when Alexis had reached her room did the talking restart. She shut the door behind her, leaning on it for support; no one cared right now, no one felt the pain she felt from losing the only person that cared about her. She cried once more till she could cry no longer. Then she looked at the bed noticing the dress for the first time. It was long sleeved; as if someone up there knew that she had wanted to hide her scars and bruises. Carefully she put it on herself, carefully maneuvering her way around the bruise starting to form on her hip from the throw. Finally after minuets she had finished. She opened the door again, no one was there; she must have taken longer then she thought. Oh well, as long as no one will talk to me then its fine, she thought to herself quietly.

Down the hall; everywhere was crowded with people rushing to prepare last minute preparations; servants with food rushed quickly towards the dining hall itself which was covered with lights and things related to Vongola and her Lady. She made her way to the kitchen where all the maids were assembled.

"Alright; Jenny you are waiting on…" Nursa looked at the list "Sir. Grendilfield the third tonight, Vel, you are waiting on….Her Lady Feli of Burging……Mara, you are waiting on….Master Joelyle….and Alexis you are waiting on……His prince Belphegor." She closed the list and then ordered,

"Alright all of you know who you are waiting on, lets go." The rest of the girls rushed out of the kitchen; excited; this was a first new experience for them. Alexis stood there stunned; him…again…….

* * *

Please read and review??


	3. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn nor its characters**

Chapter 3: Murder or be Murdered

'And now announcing his the Vongola's boss the 9th.'

Applause was heard all around and an old man entered, beaming from ear to ear. Alexis was not paying attention to any this; she clenched her fist tightly around a sharp object. Tonight would be the night the she killed him.

'Alexis hurry up!' one of the senior maids whispered harshly to the said maid. 'All the others are already at their posts!'

Alexis looked around confused. All the other maids were indeed already at their posts; she was the only one yet to go. She carefully made her way towards Belphegor who was smirking. He did not seem to have noticed her yet.

'I am your waiter for the night, Belphegor-sama,' she said. She clenched her fist tightly around the smooth sharp object for reassurance.

Belphegor turned and glanced at her. He gave her a creepy grin before saying: 'I thought you weren't going to come near me anymore after … that little unfortunate incident.' His grin widened.

'Unfortunately, I have to stay. Even being punished by being in this wretched position, I don't know if I'll live,' said Alexis sighing dramatically.

Belphegor smirked. 'You do realize that I can kill you whenever I want and people wouldn't care, let alone notice.'

' Well why don't you go ahead? I don't care, you've already killed the only person who ever cared about me. What's the point of living if no one cares?' Her eyes reflected her immense sorrow that enveloped her heart. Even Belphegor took notice and frowned for a split second before resuming his smirk.

'Well then, just stand right there…' he said, his smirk growing wider. In an instant, four knives appeared in his hand.

'I'll kill you right here and now…' His smirk grew wider, his knives prepared to be thrown at any instant … there was hesitance … then he struck.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn nor its characters.**

Chapter 4: The dinner

Alexis shut her eyes, panic flooding her. She braced herself for the blow.

… She felt … nothing …? She just noticed that all the talking had ceased in the hall. She opened her right eye hesitantly but all she saw was a back.

_Ba'al? _Alexis thought._ No, but he looks like him, _Alexis thought dully.

'Stop this at once … Belphegor-sama,' said a voice. It belonged to a boy the same age as him. How funny that he could stop his knives, she thought.

'Hmm? Oh it's you Euan. What do you want?' Belphegor frowned a bit, the knives an inch away from Euan's face. 'Move Euan, or these knives will go through you first.'

The so called Euan didn't budge. 'Don't you think this little scene has gone far enough? Look, you even have the 9th's attention,' he said.

Belphegor gave him a quick glimpse then turned back, this time his knives lowering and then dropping onto the plates with a loud clattering. 'Fine…' he said. He sat back down placing his hands in front of his chest and legs in the air. _Selfish jerk_ Alexis thought to herself.

'Hey, are you listening?' A hand was suddenly in waving back and forth in front of Alexis.

'Huh? Oh yup I'm listening,' Alexis laughed a little nervously, the knife still clutched in her grasp.

'Stupid girl aren't you … Alright then don't upset him too much okay, girl, you never know what he can do.'

'Lexis! … ALEXIS!'

'Huh?' Alexis whirled around to see Jenny in her pajamas.

'What are you doing here?! It's almost one in the morning! And don't give me that 'Oh I'm sleepwalking excuse,' she said accusingly, frowning as she placed her hands on her hips.

'I … I must have been daydreaming then …' Alexis stuttered.

Jenny frowned even more. 'What's this bruise on your cheek then?! Don't tell me he hurt you again!"

Alexis turned away, hiding her face in the shadows.

'Don't do that. Here, show me,' said Jenny warmly as she gently turned Alexis face to examine her cheek. The sudden gasp didn't make her feel any better either.

'Oh Lexis, what did you do this time? It's bleeding…' said Jenny.

Alexis pushed away her hand. 'It's nothing, just a minor graze. I just upset him a bit.'

'A bit?' Jenny repeated. 'That looks as if you got into a full out argument Alexis. Didn't we tell you not to upset him too much?'

Alexis looked into her friend's worried face. 'It's nothing, really. Come on its getting late.' With that, she took her hand and proceeded to drag her back to their shared room.

'Anyway, how did you know I wasn't in bed? You don't usually wake up in the middle of the night,' said Alexis trying pathetically to start a conversation. She knew it'd be pointless though; knowing Jenny, friends would be her first priority.

'I heard a door slamming, then I saw your empty bed. Knowing you, I knew that you must've gone investigating something or something like that. Anyway, how'd you upset him this time?'

Alexis looked away to the windows. 'I … I was just being nosy …' She attempted to smile but it didn't fool Jenny.

'Hmm … nosy …' Jenny echoed. She wasn't the type to pry too much in other peoples' business so she left it at that. 'Now you need a refreshing sleep. You still have 5 hours; remember today's the big feast.'

Alexis looked at her stunned. Feast?

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 5 Replay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn nor its characters**

Chapter 5: Replay

Alexis stared at her friend.

'Wh - when did they announce a - a feast …?' she stammered.

'Yesterday, don't you remember?' said Jenny looking confused for a moment, before snapping her fingers in memory. 'Oh that's right, you were sleeping,' she said. 'It's for our Lady's birthday.'

A rush seemed to be running through Alexis' ears. _Feast … _she thought. _For our Lady ... no way …_

The next morning was absolute chaos. They only had a few more hours to prepare, and tons of work to still do. Everywhere that Alexis rested her eyes on would be busy servants bustling around doing work. She walked gloomily around the place, too depressed to try help. She knew that she couldn't do it _again_, not after the previous feast that she had been to.

'ALEXIS!' she heard the head maid scream. In the last 7 years, she still had yet to change. The scars of her brutality still showed on her skin. In 7 years, she had had still to learn to forgive her.

'Get to the kitchen, you are waiting tonight,' she barked before walking away, leaving no space for argument.

_I wonder, will it be the same as last time? _Alexis thought as she walked slowly to the kitchen as if in a trance. The kitchen was beyond total chaos now. Cooks, maids, butlers and all sorts were bustling around preparing extravagant dishes and so forth.

'Anyway, here is the list of people you are to be waiting on,' one of the maids announced. 'Kilin, you are Sir Joh's waiter. Nanako you are Lady Reina's waiter tonight. Haruka you will be Prince Belphegor's …'

All the talking ceased at once.

'Y – Y - You mean Prince Belphegor is c – c - coming? Wasn't he in Italy …?' Haruka stammered, knowing what a risky task it was. Haruka had always been afraid of him ever since the fateful incident involving her, a knife, and Belphegor.

'Yes, do you have a problem with that Haruka?' Nursa demanded giving her an icy stare.

'N – no … not at all Head,' Haruka replied. Despite that, people could see the pool of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

'No …' Alexis suddenly said, surprising herself. 'I'll do it … assign Haruka to someone else.' No wait, that was wrong! Why did she say that?

'A - Are you sure Alexis?' Haruka asked wiping her tears away. 'It's nothing, I can do it, really.'

'No it's fine, I'll do it.'

'Alexis, Haruka is going to be waiting on Prince Belphegor. You are going to be Lady Yuuka's server tonight,' said Nursa with a frown. 'I am not going to have a repeat of what happened 7 years ago, do you hear me?'

Everyone remembered the incident that had happened at the feast 7 years ago. Everyone knew that Alexis didn't want the same thing happening once again.

'Fine then,' she said. She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving everyone else quiet.

'Alexis wait!' Jenny cried, running after her. 'You know it wouldn't work out even if you were allowed! None of the family would allow it, not after the fiasco of that night!' Jenny was trying to be soothing but it wasn't working.

'Whatever,' Alexis deadpanned. 'You should go now, you still have a lot to prepare for tonight.' What Jenny had said had sounded more like an order than a gentle reminder. It wasn't very helpful.

Jenny opened her mouth to object but then opted for leaving her to sort herself out.

'Alright then, Alexis. Just be careful okay? I'll see you later,' Jenny replied, faking a smile and walking off, still obviously troubled.

With that, Alexis prepared herself for Lady Yuuka. Everyone knew of her demanding attitude: everything always had to be perfect. Well Alexis would show her perfection!

She hid a small knife in her dress as she did 7 years ago for protection. If she could, she would kill Belphegor tonight. But being a part of Varia and being more skilled then he was 7 years ago, she would just be acting suicidal …

Oh well, suicide was better than living with people who don't care much about you, anyway. Jenny was caring, but Alexis knew that she only cared about her job. After all, since 'that' incident, she was placed into Jenny's care. _She's just doing her job_ she managed to persuade herself.

If only she knew how much she actually cared for her!

Jenny was a bright and cheerful girl, easily talked to, and cared a lot about her friends. She was a few years older then Alexis. To her, Alexis was her best friend. Since she had come to know Alexis, she had discovered that she was like a book full of mysteries, but over time she soon came to know all about her.

She knew that she was her only true and caring friend and she had respected that. She cared for Alexis like a mother with her child, she was always there for her whenever she needed her most and she would be there for her always.

It was finally time for the feast. All the maids were now looking as radiant as maids are allowed to. All signs of exhaustion that usually lingered had vanished, hidden by make-up. The head maid was seen bustling around keeping the peace and instructing the girls for the hundredth time on how to behave and serve.

'And presenting, her Lady Marianne.'

It was time. One by one, each maid made their way to their respective ladies and gentlemen.

Haruka, Alexis noticed, was paler then usual. She could see how her hands shook with fear, and then noticed Belphegor's smirk. She felt an intense anger boiling from within her. Then she noticed the rest of the Varia. They were lingering around beside Belphegor … this was the first time she noted that they appeared for a feast in the household. Then she saw several of the other maids make their way towards them, brimming with confidence.

She turned back to Lady Yuuka who either hadn't acknowledged her presence, or didn't care.

'Would your lady like some wine?' she asked politely.

'Yes, yes, of course,' she replied, almost absently. Then she turned her gaze upon her, eyes narrowing. 'Oh my, if it isn't the little girl from the feast a while back. I guess time couldn't change the wild look that you have. Such a shame …'

'I apologize if this is not what you were expecting,' Alexis replied with a little bow, still managing to keep polite.

'Yes, well, anyway, more wine. And get me some water and a towel to wash my hands with,' she said, dismissing her with a wave of her ring encrusted hand. Alexis bowed and went to fetch the aforementioned items. On her way, she heard the maids assigned to the Varia weep softly and taunts from Mammon.

'Pathetic bunch aren't we?' he was saying. 'Such a shame Belphegor, I was hoping that this time around, there would be more entertainment.'

'Yes well,' Belphegor replied. '_Mother' _with malice,_ '_wouldn't settle for it, but no matter. Once she's gone, this place will be mine and these wretched maids,' shooting them a disgusted look 'will be gone.'

'I'll be looking forward to that,' Levi said, throwing a bowl of uneaten grapes on the floor in front of the maids. 'Disgusting, is this what you people call food?' he demanded, lightning crackling dangerously around him.

'I'm sorry Levi-sama,' Cheryl, the oldest one said. Trembling, she proceeded to pick up the thrown grapes.

Alexis knew better then to bother them. But she still felt a bit guilty, however. When she returned, the Varia had gone and only Belphegor was left. He was twirling a random knife around, boredom showing on his face. Then he flung the knife in a random direction. It left a solid mark on the table which it had hit, cracking it in the process. Belphegor smirked and took out another knife.

Alexis couldn't stand it anymore. After giving Lady Yuuka her requested items, she bowed to excuse herself. Then she walked over to Belphegor. His smirk grew wider when he saw her coming.

'Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, maid?' he said.

'I can leave you alone, but not when you are tormenting two of the maids,' said Alexis, scowling.

'I said I was going to kill you didn't I? I could very well do it now.'

'Then go ahead, you've been feeling bored haven't you? Welcome to some fun.'

'You're right, I have been feeling bored lately. But would killing you be any fun?' He smirked again. 'You don't know how much I want to kill you right now.'

'I think I do,' said Alexis. She was the one smirking this time. 'Come on then, finish what you started 7 years ago …'

She heard Cheryl's breath hitch slightly at this. Luckily though, no one was paying any attention. The knives took their position, just as they had all those years ago, preparing to strike. There would be no interference this time, no one to save her. She closed her eyes once more, preparing for the pain that would surely come.

Funny though, how none came. Seconds passed, then she suddenly noticed the odd warm feeling around her. She cracked opened an eye to see Jenny tightly embracing her.

'Wh – what --? Jenny …?'

Then she noticed three knives sticking brutally out of her back through a patch of blood. Alexis felt the arms around her weakening.

'A – ar - are you alright … Alexis?' Jenny looked into Alexis' confused eyes, managing a small smile.

'I'm fine … Jenny, what were you thinking?!' she yelped, beginning to panic.

'Trying to protect … my best friend of course …' Jenny panted. She was running out of breath. She smiled again but her voice was shaking. 'What were you thinking, I told you to be careful didn't I? Now I have to clean up your mess for you. Stupid Alexis making everyone worry like that, then almost getting yourself killed. But at least you're safe …' Jenny's voice sounded almost … motherly … Then she collapsed onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 6 Another soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or any of its characters. Only Alexis 

**Chapter 6: Another soul**

'Jenny … Jenny … wake up! Wake up Jenny!' Alexis was kneeling by her side, shock possessing her body. It was just like that time, just like that. Her eyes wouldn't open, the blood now pooling on the floor, everywhere around her people started noticing; then the screaming … panic ensued. People crowded around them both, the two other maids shaking with fear, Alexis shaking Jenny trying to wake her up. The doctors came and pushed her away, carefully lifting Jenny onto a stretcher and then carrying her away. Gossiping started, but all Alexis heard was the rushing in her ears.

'That other girl, the other maid, she was the one who did it.'

'No, of course not, it must be that girl stained with blood. I saw her holding a knife."

'Are you sure?' another lady asked.

'Either way, look at the way she's dressed. She's obviously wild. I say they lock her up,' a man piped up.

'Didn't you hear, the same thing happened at the feast 7 years ago? She was the one that started it all …'

'You don't say! Well peasants are usually the ones who are that wild, all of the anger inside of her must've been too much to handle …'

'Well the doctors are still here. Do you think we should tell them about her?'

'It's no use, leave it to the household. But if it was me, I'd send her away. I mean, who knows what these kind of monsters can do right?'

'Well said!'

Alexis looked up at the people around her. All she saw was looks of scorn, hatred, disgust; all those that she had felt in her heart stared back at her. She looked up at Belphegor tears in her eyes once more.

'I hate you,' she said with venom in her voice.

'Me too. Ushishishi … shouldn't you be thankful that she saved your life? A life for a life, it's not a bad trade is it?' He turned around, his coat billowing behind him. 'I'll see to it that one of these days, Ms. Alexis, that you are killed.'

'Go ahead! I don't care anymore, I want to die!' she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes, down her nose, spattering her shirt. She was trying to keep her cool, but she couldn't take it anymore. 'You killed Ba'al, the only other one who cared about me, then you poison Jenny. What else is there for me now except

death?!' Her yells only seemed to fall on deaf ears, for a moment. He looked back, staring at her for a moment before sweeping around once more and leaving her crying.


	6. Chapter 7 Another beginning

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!! School is really getting to me and I've been having some issues with family and friends also so please bear with me! Anyways, here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Belphegor …sadly

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: A new beginning

After checking up on Jenny Alexis knew things had turned out for the worst. She was now in frail condition, and only had a couple of hours left. She knew that she had to go now if ever, she had to leave…

It was now past 1 in the morning. People had left her alone once more. Nursa had given her several new bruises along her cheek, a reminder, perhaps of all the trouble she had caused her.

Alexis quietly snuck past Belphegor's room. It was dark. He had probably gone to bed or was out again with the Varia. She felt the cold metal of the knife still deep in her pockets. She hesitated for a moment then went inside.

It was much darker inside than it had seemed at first. The curtains were drawn. The room was large but and in the dark, she stumbled on carelessly discarded toys in the room along with Belphegor's favourite toy: his knives.

Alexis glanced at the large bed to see a body curled up in the middle of it, the covers drawn tightly. She took out the knife and stepped closer to him slowly; any small movement and he would be alerted. Finally, she reached her destination. She drew the knife up high in the air … a moment's hesitation … then down-

"What are you doing…?" A hand shot out from the covers, gripping Alexis' arm mere inches away from her target.

"What the hell do you think?" she snapped back. She squirmed, trying to take her arm back.

"You're trying to kill me in my sleep aren't you?" Alexis could just feel the smugness of the smirk he probably had on. She said nothing.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm an insomniac," he continued, turning towards her and sitting up, grasping her arm tighter.

"Are you going out?" Alexis inquired. She could feel his grin growing bigger and more triumphant.

"Yes. I'm leaving." He laughed.

"Good. It'll be easier for me to track you down …. and kill you..." He suddenly let go. She knew it was going to bruise.

"Well get going then … before _I _kill _you,_" Belphegor threatened and licked his lips in anticipation of blood. Alexis quickly dropped her knife and hurried out the room, leaving Belphegor grinning at the sight of the knife.

She ran quickly, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from him. Finally, after hours of running she collapsed. Her bruises pained her and stopped her from going any more. The last thing she remembered was a faint shadow of a person running towards her… then black…


	7. Chapter 8 A new family

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Belphegor, sadly… and pleaseeee leave a review =3???

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: A new family

Alexis awoke to a white room. Something warm was covering her and she could see that her face and ribs and arm were bandaged. She tried to get up.

"Careful, it might sting," said a voice. She felt someone help her sit up. She looked up at her saviour. It was a boy a lot younger then she was.

"Where am I?" A lame question she thought to herself.

"Right now you are at the Sawada household. I'm Fuuta; I saw you fall in front of our house and then brought you in."

"Oh … thank ... you…" she murmured pathetically. She looked around then heard some banging from upstairs.

"I'm late for school, I'll be leaving now!" A voice yelped

"What about your breakfast?" A voice replied from the kitchen.

"Later!" She saw a flash of red hair running down the stairs; then screech to a halt at the sight of her.

"WHAT?!?!" The boy yelled confusedly. "REBORN!!" She saw an infant coming down from the stairs.

"Be quiet Tsuna it's still early," the newcomer replied. He spotted Alexis but didn't freak out like the boy who was now pointing at her.

"Who is she?!" he demanded staring at the infant. A pause...

"Who knows… Mama, is my breakfast ready?" He ignored the so called Tsuna and went into the kitchen. Suddenly, the front door banged open.

"Good morning Tenth!" A man with silver hair came rushing in, then noticed her and stopped.

"Who the hell are you? Are you after the Tenth's life as well?! If so I'll kill you right now!" he shouted at her bandaged form. Alexis frowned.

"Go ahead, you aren't the only one aiming to kill me." Alexis looked away at her bandaged hands. The man stopped.

"Tenth who is she?" the silver haired man asked turning to Tsuna.

"She collapsed in front of the house so I brought her in," Fuuta piped up. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier Tsuna-nii." He bowed his head guiltily.

"No…no it's alright Fuuta," Tsuna smiled at Fuuta then glanced back at her. "I'm Tsuna, sorry for yelling earlier," He laughed nervously scratching his head, "This is Gokudera-kun." He waved a hand at the man with silver hair. "And this is Yamamoto-kun." He pointed to a man with jet-black hair holding a baseball bat.

"WHEN DID YOU--" the man Gokudera pointed accusingly at Yamamoto jumping back, and Yamamoto laughed.

"Good morning Tsuna," said Yamamoto then turned to Alexis. "And good morning to you..." he paused.

"Alexis," bearer of name promptly replied.

"Good morning Alexis. That's an English name isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm part English," she looked up at him then suddenly noticed the ring on his finger.

"Vongola…" she murmured and everyone gave her curious looks.

"You know Vongola?" Tsuna asked.

"I knew it, she's after your life Tenth! Stand back!" Gokudera jumped back and produced 8 dynamites, one held in between each of his fingers.

"No I'm not after your boss' life I just noticed that I was brought into the Vongola family I'm sorry that I intruded I'm better now so I'll be going," she said in a rush then stood up, wincing at the sudden stab of pain that shot up her body. She looked down and discovered that her upper body was covered in bandages. She was also bandaged tightly around her ankle, her left arm and forehead.

"Don't move Alexis-san, your wounds will get worse," Tenth boss Tsuna pointed out.

"It's fine. I'm used to this so I'll be going now." She stepped forward to suddenly tumble and was quickly caught by Yamamoto.

"I agree with Tsuna; you're incapable of moving for at least right now. Don't you think it'll be better if you wait till you're completely healed before you trying going anywhere at all?"

"Annoying," she hissed. "I can move perfectly fine so if you'll excuse me." She pushed Yamamoto back which caused him to stumble a bit and fall back into Gokudera who shouted out in surprise.

"WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!" A loud crash was heard and then the running of feet.

"Is something the matter?!" A tall woman from the kitchen ran over to the two boys.

"Nothing Bianci, it's just Gokudera and Yamamoto goofing around," Reborn pointed out;

"Oh that's it? Reborn your breakfast is on the table, if you don't hurry it'll get cold," the woman continued in a surprisingly lovey-dovey tone.

"Right you are then. Tsuna you're going to be late again if you don't hurry." Reborn said as he walked briskly over to the kitchen. Tsuna looked up at the clock and nearly cried.

"THERE'S ONLY 3 MINUTES LEFT, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA LET'S HURRY!!!' He yelped, running out the door. Then he did a reverse and said 'And please stay put for the time being, Alexis-san," before running out again leaving his friends running after him.

"Wait for me Tenth!!" Gokudera cried and Yamamoto laughed.

"'Bye everyone! Get better soon Alexis-san!"

As soon as they left another woman looking rather motherly came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome to our house - Alexis is it?" she asked. Alexis nodded. "I'm Tsuna's mother, why don't you come to have some breakfast? You've been sleeping for a while, I'm sure you're hungry by now." Alexis' stomach immediately rumbled causing her to turn red. Tsuna's mother grabbed Alexis' hand. "I've made a lot of food so let's not waste it," she said happily.

Many hours later, after being re-bandaged by Tsuna's mom who she insisted on being called mama, overstuffed with food which Alexis had to admit was delicious and after being pressured to play with the little Lambo she finally got some quiet time to herself. She thought back to the castle which she had left, Jenny, Ba'al, and her only home.

"But at least I'm away from him now," Alexis muttered a bit more contently.

"Who's "he"?" Bianci asked popping out of nowhere. Alexis looked up at her, her guard up.

"No one - no one in particular," she said quickly and grabbed a cushion and brought it to her chest, hugging it.

"Your wounds... were they from a knife?" she asked casually; Alexis hated that.

"No…" Alexis answered shortly, hoping with all her might Bianci would leave me alone.

"They look as though they were...' she observed. 'Where did you come from?" She peered at Alexis. "You look like some servant."

Alexis knew she didn't mean it literally but it still left an aching pain in her heart. She didn't want to remember.

"I came from a far place… in Italy," she lied quickly.

"I see then... are you from a mafia family?" Alexis crossly thought she asked silly questions.

"No, I came from a small village in Italy."

"I see... Well you should get some rest now," Bianci said, standing up to leave. Alexis knew from her tone of voice that she didn't believe her but she felt she simply couldn't care and felt relieved as she watched her walk away from the sofa.

Alexis then suddenly noticed a shadow outside - the shape of a man. Alexis uncurled her legs and took a careful peek out the window. She replaced the curtain almost immediately, her heart drumming. It was him… already! It wasn't even a full day yet and he still had managed to track her down. She thought the plan out thoroughly for a moment then stood up straight. She was going out there.

Covered in bandages with a shirt and shorts thrown casually over them, she stepped outside hesitantly. Luckily enough, there was no one else outside so it was easier. Alexis quietly walked round to the streetlamp near the end of the street where she knew no one would be able to hear her… or him.

"Come out now Belphegor-sama, I know you're here," Alexis called out thinking how stupidly she was acting, all quiet and sneaky. But she was indebted to the Vongola for the kindness and hospitality they had given her and she thought it would be best if she didn't involve them.

"Ushishishishi…." Alexis heard him laugh from behind her. She whirled around and there he was in all his princely glory leaning on the streetlamp with arms folded across his chest.

"What do you want now…" she hissed already knowing the answer.

"Well we did promise to play hide and seek, I just happened to find you right now."

"Lies… Well anyways don't you want to kill me now? It was the promise."

He shook his head playfully, "Not yet, you're all bandaged up, what fun would it be to kill someone who isn't able to fight back? No I'll let you recover first ushishishi… little princess." Alexis flinched at the pet name.

"I'm still able to fight," she countered.

"Right right... Well, see you later… princess... ushishishishi." And with another chuckle, he disappeared.

"Stupid maniacal prince," she muttered quietly, limping her way back into the house. Luckily, no one had noticed her absence. Still, seeing him again made her feel excited; the game was still on and no matter what… she would kill him…


End file.
